A lovers guide
by Killah Kitsune
Summary: Nearing the reconstruction of the Ishbalan race, a few talented sinners are born. Her stoy starts here.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Kitsune and I've been writing for quite a while now, but this is my first fanfic ; Please finish what you started and Follow my story line!!

Love,

_Kitsune_

* * *

"What?!" The small girl shouted on the phone cringing in anger. This was not a good day for her. She looked back at her mother hanging on a thread for her life. She looked back to the phone and hung it up due to the bad news. She looked down to the bed where her mother was. Weakly the Ishbalan woman her use to be vibrant red eyes had faded to a sorrow full grey. The girl began to tear up harshly as she fell to her knees.

"Mom……. The doctor can't come….because they're under the military's jurisdiction." She looked down to the floor as the room grew with grief and silence. The weak woman slowly sat up and placed a hand on her daughters light brown skin and wiped away her tears. "Ishbala needs me now Alice. Please understand you can make it on your own. Take care of your brother…." The woman's voice had trailed. Her powerless body lied back down and gasped in once more before saying "I love you, so follow your own wishes." With that the woman had closed her eyes for the last time.

Alice's screamed and cried at her mother's side pulling at the sheets of the departed woman. Another scream escaped her lips as she clasped her hands together. With that a bright flash of light flashed and expanded threw out the camping grounds. _"Mother…."_

"Mustang, did you see that?!" Lt. Havoc muttered through his cigarette. The black haired man looked over to his subordinate and nodded face stern with agitation. "Breda, Havoc, and Hawkeye Let's go…" The soldiers saluted and followed him quickly fading light that had shown out. Roy ran threw the Ishbalan people who had come out of there own a tent to see what was done. "Alchemy….but performed by whom…?" Roy made his way to the tent where the attention was being focused. Walking in the tent his arm in front he saw the girl covered in the blood of her mother. His eyes grew wide from the sight of this horrific scene. Lt. Hawkeye then entered and stopped in her tracks lowering her gun. The girl looked sixteen and was frightened it seemed as she looked over to the people standing at the entrance all mouths gaped. Roy tried to regain his composure. Alice stood slowly and walked closer to Roy, tears streaming down her face. Blankly she walked closer and no one had spoken a word.

"Don't take another step!" The elder had called out from the crowd. She stopped and looked in the direction his voice had come from. The Ishbalan people had parted to let him threw. His sandals scrapped the ground as he took each step. His face read loathing; Roy and Hawkeye let him by knowing that matters such as these should be left in the hands of her own kind. Finally the elder had looked from Alice to her mother's body back to her. He shook his head,

"Child….Alice…Did you perform the sin known as Alchemy?" His voice spoke calm but with authority. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I honestly don't know what happen….." She murmured. The elder turned his back on her and walked away only saying one last thing.

"Alice you are banished."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's hands shook violently. Her red eyes and deep skin looked at her people; sure enough they looked back in disgust. She saw her former classmates, brothers and sisters, fellow followers of Ishbala. She took a deep breath in and began to cough harshly. Tears fell down and her mind began to spin. _**"Why…mother…..I'm sorry……"**_ echoed in her ears, her brothers arrived soon after the crowds had parted. Their expression sad it all, the smallest spoke first. His black short hair damp from the rain, "**Alice…..mom….."** He began to scream as did the other boy holding him. Roy watched almost in horror as these children lives fell apart. An Ishbalan woman grabbed the two young boys and explained what happen and included the exile. Her brothers gasped and looked at her in objection. She nodded slowly looking away pinching her arm, breaking the skin. **"This can't be real……."**she cried as her brothers were taken away from her. She swallowed hard and rose to her feet noticing nothing could fix this. She just had to leave. Roy looked over to the girl, "Come, I have a few questions for you."

Alice's eyes shoot over to him. Her confusion and sadness was consumed by the hatred of the military, she now despised them all. "No! This is your entire fault mutt! Go fetch a promotion!" she spat and began to walk the other way. Roy's face was blank, true the doctors didn't save her mother but that's something he had nothing to do with, "Alice, please, I'm truly sorry about this but if you come with me I can help you, feed you, and keep you from harms way." Alice stopped, "Will I have to be a dog of the state?" She asked in a low growl. Roy sighed and placed his hands in his pocket. "Perhaps, but you'll decide that, for now. Lets get you to our camp site and out of here, okay?" he said as friendly as Roy ever could. She nodded and walked behind him.

Things were moving so quickly, her mother's death, a flash, and exile. Finally a new path has been paved. In the distance the sun was setting. She wondered about her brothers, her thoughts were interrupted by Roy, "I'm Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang."

_To be continued, see ya soon!_


End file.
